Moments
by Pagetite
Summary: A set of Olivia and Alex drabbles which explore their relationship. this was previously posted under a different pen name. I also accept prompts from people so message me an idea and it'll be the title of the next chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction. **

Olivia Benson hated introductions. It wasn't the awkward silence or the exchange of useless facts about her likes and dislikes that bothered her. She could handle the internal battle regarding firm or weak handshakes. What she couldn't stand was her own paranoia. She was convinced that somehow they would know her secret from the first initial meeting. That somehow by looking her in the eye they could see into the depths of her soul, the corners of her past and the struggles she faced everyday in order to survive. Somehow they would know her very existence was a mistake. Perhaps that explained her social awkwardness and the poor first impressions she often gave. Yet here she was once again, faced with yet another introduction to yet another ADA for the precinct. They never stick around for long. There's something about working within a Special Victims Unit for too long that changes people, it makes you hard, oblivious to the good in the word and longing for something more than the pain and anguish of victim after victim. Most of them don't want to be there in the first place. Law is a game of politics, a battle for survival in order to climb the slippery ladder of success. Either the next attorney has fallen down this ladder prematurely and is trying to make their way back up to the top with a stint in SVU, or, it's merely another stepping stone to a higher position, something to put on their CV, something that reflects well on their character because they survived. To say Olivia Benson was sceptical about meeting the new arrival would be an understatement, and as she made her way to the precinct that cold April morning she found herself wondering how long this one would last.

The traffic was particularly bad that morning; one of the city's biggest roads had been closed off the previous night due to a murder. A murder Olivia would be forced to spend her day investigating. It wasn't that she didn't like her job. Knowing that she was catching criminals and preventing more people from getting hurt helped her to overcome the horrors she saw on a daily basis. Knowing that she was making the street safer and getting justice made it worthwhile. Yet at the same time Olivia found it difficult to shake the feeling of guilt. She couldn't get rid of every criminal, nor could she provide a case to prosecute every injustice, and she couldn't prevent the crime from occurring in the first place. Olivia told herself that whilst she couldn't protect every innocent. Whilst she couldn't rid the world of every evil, saving someone, providing someone with safety was enough. With that thought Olivia turned into the car park and shut off her engine. Counting to three she swung open the precinct doors and made her way to her desk. Head up. Shoulders back. Walking with an air of confidence. Confidence she only felt when she was at work, when she was truly at home.

"Morning Olivia, grab some coffee and head to my office. There are introductions to be made" Captain Cragen greeted her with the subtle authority only he seemed capable of pulling off. Olivia was immediately on edge as she grabbed her coffee. The thing about working somewhere as sensitive as SVU was that if you stuck around long enough you quickly became a family. Olivia considered her partner Elliot to be a brother as well as her best friend, and she held Munch and Fin her other co-workers in the same high regard. Captain Don Cragen was the father Olivia never had, the type of father she wished existed in her world. The bonds between these five people was unbreakable. Adding a new person to the mix; especially a district attorney, was bound to ruffle a few feathers. Olivia made her way to Cragen's office for official introductions, asking herself the silent question of 'how long would this one last?'.

"Olivia this is Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot, Ms Cabot this is Detective Olivia Benson". Cragen didn't like to waste time with long meaningless introductions, he was all about the job. One of the reasons Olivia respected him so much. He never asked too many questions, knowing his place, knowing when to stay quiet. Olivia offered her hand in greeting refusing to make eye contact with the ADA, refusing to acknowledge the electricity that was exchanged when contact was made.

"Morning detectives. I refuse to take up your valuable time with pointless babbling, I know what happened last night and I know there is work that needs to be done in order to carry out justice. I feel however, I should explain my reason for joining this unit. I have not performed an act of malpractice in my previous post, I have not been assigned this position to silence or appease anyone, and this position means more to me than where it can get me in the future. From what I have heard this department has had no luck with attorneys in the past, and I hope that you will aid me in changing that assumption. I chose this position because I want to work with like minded people, people who are in this for more than a pay check, people who wanted to make a difference. Anyway I feel I have said enough, if anybody wants to question my credentials then please go ahead, I assure you, you won't find anybody more committed". It was then Olivia took the time to look at the ADA, to properly look at her. Blonde shoulder length hair, not a strand out of place. Piercing blue eyes, with perfectly placed glasses amplifying her fierce persona. A perfectly ironed suit, ready for the day ahead of her. She was breathtaking, Olivia felt her heart skip a beat at the mere sight of the beauty in front of her. She felt a blush creep into her face when Alex offered her a small smile having caught Olivia's staring. There was something in her eyes, something that unnerved and excited Olivia. It felt like Alex was looking deep into Olivia's eyes, deep into her soul. Yet she wasn't afraid, for Alex didn't know her secrets or her past. It was merely a look of quiet curiosity, a promise to find out more, a promise to stick around.

As Olivia made her way out of Cragens' office that morning she couldn't help but think, maybe introductions weren't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second piece I have written as part of a fan fiction challenge. The heading for this piece was 'complicated'. Each piece will provide an insight into Alex and Olivia's relationship. If any aspects of their personality seem to be out of character it's because I feel they would act differently with each other. Hope you enjoy this piece. Feel free to let me know what you think and leave any criticism (: _

Olivia paced the delicate red carpet of Alex's office, counting her steps and trying to control her breathing. Was Alex completely incompetent, could she not see that the evidence was pointing to their prime suspect? Did she not understand that another innocent could be harmed because she refused to issue a simple warrant? Of course Olivia knew it wasn't entirely Alex's fault. The evidence itself was open to much conjecture, she knew this. She also knew that perhaps she was too involved in this case on a personal level. However, at this particular moment in time it was easy to quash such rational thoughts and focus her anger, no her pain on the ADA. In the two months that they had been working together the two had become close not just as colleagues but as friends, and Olivia was taking this refusal as a personal attack on their friendship.

"Alex, can you please just issue the warrant and let me do my job" Olivia requested, trying to keep her cool. Although the counting and breathing allowed her to keep the volume out of her voice the request still contained the intensity of Olivia's rage.

"You know I want to, but the evidence doesn't prove anything Olivia. There's no forensic proof he was at the scene of the crime, the victim refuses to acknowledge Dobbs as her attacker. We might both know that he committed the rape but it merely isn't enough to convince a grand jury." Alex sighed, pushing her glasses further up her nose. They had been over this a thousand times in the last hour. There was nothing Alex could do her hands were tied. Something wasn't quite right though, this she knew for a fact. Olivia seemed to be taking every rejection personally, she knew how the game worked, and if she wanted a warrant she needed solid evidence. This meant it had to be personal but what was different about this case was something Alex couldn't put her finger on.

"Alex, please. I need you to do this, for me." Olivia requested her anger dispersing, her tone pleading.

"Olivia. I can't. No matter how much on a personal level I want to issue you this warrant, it's not within my control. If you want a warrant you need to find more evidence." This time Alex couldn't meet Olivia's eyes. She felt like she was betraying the woman she had become so close to. Not just her friend, but someone she loved. Olivia sighed, finally sitting on Alex's sofa head in hands. That was the problem. There was no more evidence, the victim wouldn't talk, forensics turned up no finger prints, and the rape kit provided no DNA. What was left? What stone remained unturned? Of course it wasn't the difficulties of evidence that was the problem, it was the fact the victim was her mother 35 years ago, and Olivia knew just how that victim would end up.

"Listen, Olivia. Why is this one so different? What's going on?" Alex asked gently sitting next to her friend.

"I can't talk about it. I wish I could, but it's complicated." Olivia hoped her short answer would prevent any more questions arising. She didn't like talking about her past, but she knew if Alex pushed hard enough everything would be revealed. Her secret; and their friendship would be changed forever.

"Olivia. This is affecting you more than any other case. I need to know what's going on. Whatever it is you're not telling me is clouding your judgement. If we eventually get enough evidence to prosecute I need to know it was done lawfully." Alex pressed on.

"Ms Cabot I would never do anything to undermine a case, and I cannot believe you would imply as such. Whatever it is I may or may not be telling you is personal. Last time I checked the personal life of an investigating officer never has to be discussed in a trial. Am I or am I not correct?" Olivia stated moving away from Alex but remaining seated.

"Olivia, you know I didn't mean anything by it. I'm asking you as a friend. I can't help if I don't know the problem" it was Alex's turn to plead.

"It's the victim. The victim that won't talk. I know how she is going to end up, she'll keep the baby. The baby she doesn't want. The baby she doesn't love. She'll drink herself stupid. She'll invite numerous men round for 'game nights'. She'll drag that kid from pillar to post, what kind of an upbringing is that Alex? Answer me that?" replied Olivia wringing her hands together.

"Listen Liv, you don't know that for sure. Anything could happen." Alex replied, placing a gentle hand on Olivia's knee, ignoring the sparks that flew between them.

"I do Alex, I am that kid" Olivia's voice was barely audible as she finished her admission. Alex stayed silent waiting for Olivia to continue, knowing when saying nothing was the best form of comfort she could offer her friend.

"My mother was raped when she was 18. I'm the product of that rape, the one she couldn't bear to look at, the one she should never have kept. The only reason she kept me was to get back at her own parents. She never filed a complaint about the rape, she didn't want the hassle, and she didn't want the pity or the shame. I don't really remember her ever being sober. I remember the men, god there were so many men. Every week a different man, sneaking out in the early hours of the morning, leaving money on the kitchen table. It all seems so normal to a five year old. Then you start school and realise you don't even know what normal is. From the age of 12 my days were spent putting my mother to bed and taking myself off to school. She never asked for help, she never had a job, the child support was enough for a bottle of vodka. I always said I would get away as soon as I could, that I'd leave and never look back, and that I would spend my life catching people that commit rapes, helping the victims so they don't end up like her. It turns out I didn't need to runaway in the end. My eighteenth birthday Alex, my eighteenth birthday and I come home from a night out with my friends to find my mother on the kitchen floor, on her knees, bottle of vodka tucked under arm, head in the oven. It was over. No more men to come knocking, no more beatings because every time she looked at me she saw him, no more verbal battles as I tried to pry the bottle from her hands. Silence. So yes, maybe I am too involved in this case, maybe it is personal. All I know is I cannot sit back and let this happen again; I cannot let him get away with committing this crime. I cannot let this act destroy the life of two innocent people. I might be alive on the outside Lex, but inside I'm a mess." There it was, Olivia had said too much. Her secret was no longer a secret, and she would probably get thrown off the case.

"Oh Liv" was all Alex could say, tears in her eyes as she imagined the horrors that Olivia must have witnessed as a child. How could anyone not want her. She was beautiful, passionate, intelligent and loyal. Alex now understood why she had never spoken about her past in previous conversations. It was in this moment Alex vowed to never let Olivia be hurt again, to protect her from harm.

"Listen Alex, I should get back to the precinct there's got to be something I've overlooked somewhere, something that can get me this warrant. I'm sorry I dumped all that on you, I shouldn't have said anything. Like I said earlier it's.." Olivia trailed off not quite knowing how to finish her sentence.

"Complicated." Alex finished, understanding in her voice. With that Olivia headed back to work, knowing the conversation wasn't over, but that enough had been said for one day. The relief oozing out of her pores as she headed out into the midday sun. Alex knew her secret and didn't think she was some kind of disgusting parasite. Not only did she still accept Olivia as a human being, but she cared. Olivia knew something in their relationship had changed, but it had changed for the better. She had been freed.

_Hope you en_joyed, let me know what you think. Instalment 3 of my challenge available soon.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Making History.

_**Here is my third instalment. The prompt for this piece is 'Making History'. I have decided to upload all chapters to this story. They will all be snippets of moments throughout Alex and Olivia's relationship, showing the ups and the downs. Hopefully you all enjoy this piece. Let me know what you think by posting a review or messaging me (:**_

Alex started blankly at her wardrobe, wondering how it had all come to this. Of course the answer was obvious, Olivia had asked her. The problem was Alex had no idea what kind of outfit was required for such a task. I mean she was pretty sure that garments were designed to attract rapists, and this wasn't your typical rapist. Alex sighed taking a seat on her bed staring absentmindedly at her open wardrobe, recalling the exact events which had led to her current predicament.

"_ADA Cabot" Alex answered with an air of irritation in her voice. She had just come on her lunch following her worst day in court yet. _

"_Sorry Alex, bad time?" asked Olivia nervously._

"_Oh, Olivia, er hi. No, now is a perfectly good time to talk to you. Well to talk to anyone not just you. What can I do you for detective?" Alex stumbled only just managing to regain her composure. Her cheeks turning a distinct shade of red at the small chuckle that escaped Olivia's lips. Apparently, she hadn't gotten away with it after all. It was any wonder Alex even made it as a lawyer, it was all about regaining composure, staying calm. Of course Alex knew her nickname was the 'Ice Queen' at all of her previous posts; never letting colleagues know too much. It was only around Olivia that this cool exterior thawed. _

"_Well, I have a way of getting you your evidence. The thing is it, er, it requires your help." Olivia stated in a small voice. She needed Alex's help, but putting her in danger was the very last thing Olivia wanted to do. Unfortunately, there wasn't any other way around it. There were no officers at the prescient that fitted the description required, which if course meant putting the woman she was in love with in the firing line. _

"_Olivia I've told you I can't get you a warrant if..." Alex started her usual speech. _

"_It's not a warrant Alex. If we want evidence we need to catch him in the act" Olivia pleaded._

"_I'm not quite following you Olivia?" Alex said brown wrinkling with confusion. _

"_You're not going to make this easy for me are you Cabot. We need to get him to go after another woman, we need him to choose another victim. The problem is we need someone that fits the profile." Olivia offered hoping that Alex would get the implication. _

"_Olivia, if you're consulting me about this development on a personal level then I agree it's a good idea. However, if this is work related it's not something you have to clear with me, I'm not your superior" Alex offered, completely clueless. _

"_Cabot!" Olivia whined. "I wouldn't ask you this if there was any other way (I can promise you that, she thought), but we need a tall, attractive, blonde hair women with glasses; and there isn't one at the station. So.." Olivia wasn't entirely sure how to end her sentence. _

"_So you want me to go undercover?" Alex offered, finally understanding what the conversation was about. _

"_FINALLY! Cabot has entered the building. For someone as intelligent as you, you can be pretty slow on the uptake." Olivia sighed._

"_Well, I don't know what's more flattering - the fact you think I'm intelligent or the fact that you alluded I was attractive" Alex played, imagining the blush that would creep onto Olivia's face at the implication. _

"_Just trying to butter you up that's all." Stated Olivia hoping it was a good enough save to throw Alex of the scent. _

"_Okay. I'll do it. When do you need me?" Alex offered._

"_I'll pick you up a 7.30pm, we'll get you wired up and briefed. We'll be there at all times Alex, me and the boys, only a few steps away. We won't let anything happen to you. Thank you, but Alex why are you so ready to do this?" Olivia asked questioning her motives. _

"_Because I want to catch this bastard just as much as you do" Alex offered, and because you need closure on this case, she thought. _

"_Okay. I have to go Cragen's calling. See you at 7.30. Alex, thank you" Olivia said before clicking off the call._

"_Stay safe" Alex replied to the dial tone. _

Now here she was, 7.15pm, with no outfit. She had her hair and makeup perfected, for Christ sake she even had the shoes. She knew why she was worrying so much; she wanted Olivia to think she looked good. She wanted her to notice. Finally, having enough, Alex went for black _j_eans with lace cut-outs, a grey tank top, and her black biker _j_acket. She was placing the last hair grip in place as the doorbell rang.

"COME IN" She yelled from the bedroom.

"Alex! I've told you before, this city isn't safe. Keep. Your. Door. Locked." Olivia exasperated.

"But, I knew you were coming" stated the ADA.

"Not the point Alex. Anything could have happened before I got here. Anyway, hurry up." Olivia prompted, as Alex exited her bedroom. Olivia held her breath, Alex looked breathtaking. It was taking all of her willpower to stop herself openly staring at the bombshell. Olivia placed her bag on the floor, pulling out the wire Alex was going to be wearing that night. "Here you go. I'm going to talk you through everything okay? If you are nervous, then you really don't have to be" Olivia said softly, handing Alex the wire which she immediately began to put on.

"I'll admit I am a bit nervous, I've never done this before. I don't want to ruin the case" Alex whispered the last part.

"It's okay Alex. Whatever happens you're so brave for even agreeing to do this. I remember my first undercover operation, I was so scared I'd say something wrong, or act too much like a cop. I managed to trip over in the stupid heels they made me wear and I was SUPPOSED to be undercover as a prostitute. If I can get a conviction, I'm sure you can. Anyway, all you have to do is be yourself. Sit at the bar, try not to attract too much attention to yourself, we're hoping he'll automatically hone in on you. If someone asks you to dance take them up on the offer, don't be too provocative. You can do this. Finn will have the front car park covered, Munch has the back exits, Elliot and I will be inside and Cragen will be in the van on the street listening to everything. We've also alerted the bar staff to the operation and they have allowed us to place an officer in their security room. We have eyes and ears everywhere." Olivia explained, trying to reassure Alex.

"Okay. I trust you, all of you. Well, I guess I'm ready." Alex replied, fixing her wire for the last time. The pair headed out to the car together, neither sure what to say at this moment in time. The drive to Vintage, the club in question, only took 20 minutes. Once they were inside Alex carefully made her way to the bar, and sat at the end slowly sipping her cocktail. Elliot positioned himself at the other end of the bar, with Olivia being forced to make her way to the dance floor; always keeping Alex in site.

They'd been waiting hours now and nothing had happened. Alex had danced with two men, both of which had been complete gentleman. Yet Olivia couldn't help the anger that came over her as soon as she saw someone else's hands touching her Alex. By 1am the team were flagging, this was clearly going to get them nowhere.

"Right gang let's call it a day" Cragen crackled through the microphone. Alex started slowly making her way through the crowd towards Olivia when an arm grabbed her around the waist.

"I've been watching you all night, trying to get up the courage to talk to someone as beautiful as you. I don't think you should leave just yet, not until you tell me what a girl like you is doing in a place like this by herself." The man husked in Alex's ear. Merely the sound of his voice was enough to make Alex's skin crawl. Of course she knew this was Dobbs as she had been a witness at the police line up, but it was the voice. You could tell by the voice alone - this man was trouble.

"I'm new to town. Thought I'd check out the nightlife, it's a lot different down here than it is in Texas huh?" Alex drawled.

"Well would you look at that, we have ourselves a Southern Belle, why don't we go for a little walk?" Dobbs stated, failing at impersonating her accent, whilst pushing Alex towards the back exit. He didn't even give Alex time to put her jacket on as he pushed her through the crowds. When they got outside the cold air caused Alex to audibly shiver. Olivia and Elliot slowly made their way to the door, ready to strike when the order was given.

"Ready when you are Captain" crackled Munch over the intercom shutting the van door behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" yelled Cragen, "We've lost visual on the suspect, everybody back exit STAT." Cragen yelled over the intercom. Munch's wire had gone down after Cragen had dismissed the team. He didn't realise Dobbs now had Alex. Olivia felt her hairs stand on end; her Alex was outside with that maniac – alone. Without another thought she pushed open the fire door, gun raised with Elliot bringing up the rear. The sight she saw brought tears to her eyes. Alex was pushed up against the wall; her top had been ripped to shreds and was now situated on the floor, Dobbs trying to make light work of her belt. Alex was thrashing but he was too strong for her. Olivia was frozen to the spot, forcing Elliot to take control of the situation and wrestle Dobbs to the ground before cuffing him and taking him round the front. Leaving Olivia to pick up the pieces with a sobbing Alex, she sprung into action rushing to Alex's side and protecting her modesty with her own jacket.

"Oh god Alex. What has he done? What have I done? I'm so sorry, none of this should have happened. Not too you. I can't believe I made you do this. We need to get you to a medic?" Olivia rambled holding Alex close.

"I'm sorry Olivia. I've ruined the case now haven't I? I knew I couldn't do this, I knew I'd ruin it. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?" Alex sobbed, sinking further into Olivia's embrace.

"Forgive you? I have nothing to forgive you for? I only wish the same could be said if the roles were reversed. I should never have asked you to do this. It was foolish, it was selfish. You were right when you said I was too involved in this case, I didn't want to admit it but now I can see that I am. I can't believe I was willing to sacrifice you to get a conviction" Olivia unconsciously pulled Alex closer.

"Olivia. You cannot blame yourself for this. I could have said no but I didn't. I chose to be here. I knew the consequences, and I knew there could be repercussions. I know you're heavily involved in this case, more so than the others, but I want to catch him to Liv, and I'd do anything to make sure he was convicted. I'm fine, you made sure I was fine. I haven't suffered the fate the other victims had, and I have people to get me through" Alex stated taking Olivia's hand.

"It's not the point Alex. I could have lost you. You don't know what he was thinking, what he had planned. I could have lost the woman I love because I was selfish, because I let my personal life get in the way of an investigation. You don't know what that would have done to me. Losing you would have crushed me Lex. When you first came I wanted to hate you, I tried to hate you; but you made it so damn difficult. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I could have lost you." Olivia emphasised the last part. Alex pulled Olivia to her feet, repositioned Olivia's jacket and zipping it up, before taking Olivia's hand in hers and heading to the police van.

"I'm right here Liv. I'm alive; I knew you'd come for me. Do you know how I knew?" Alex asked gently, shaking Olivia's hand to force her to turn and face her. Olivia shook her head quietly.

"Because I'm in love with you to. Always have been, always will be." Alex whispered as she pulled Olivia in for a gentle kiss. It was then that Olivia had a realisation. Alex was okay, she was alive and safe. Not only would this case go down in history in the court room, but it would go down in history on a personal level. For tonight was the night Olivia learnt how it felt to be alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so much to all the people who have followed this story and posted comments. It really makes me smile to see you enjoying something I've written and it's much appreciated. The prompt for this piece was family, but I got a bit too into and it will be continued into the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Olivia shuffled on the balls of her feet nervously as she waited for her blonde girlfriend of two months to answer the door. Alex had come by the precinct earlier that day to drop off a warrant and had assumed her normal position casually leaning on Olivia's desk for a quick chat, during which time she had asked the brunette to stop by her apartment that evening as they needed to talk. Olivia had been on edge all day waiting for 7.30 to arrive, as whenever her girlfriends had told her this before it was usually to break off the relationship because she was too obsessed with her job. Olivia had brought Alex a big bunch of flowers, in hopes she could win her round. Alex opened the door, passing a towel over her wet hands to dry them off. She looked stunning in dark blue skinny jeans and a red sweater, an outfit which hugged her in all the right places. Upon seeing Olivia standing in front of her, she broke out into a wide grinning kissing the brunette and pulling her into the apartment at the same time.

"Just in time honey, dinners nearly done" she smiled before running off to the kitchen to make sure nothing burned. Olivia let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding in, as the term of endearment rolled off of Alex's tongue. Olivia normally hated pet names for people, even from friends but somehow when Alex called her honey everything felt right in the world, and the fact that Alex had greeted her normally made her think it was just a regular conversation the pair would be having. She rounded the corner to Alex's kitchen and found her girlfriend browns knitted sadly as she was staring at the tray of burnt food.

"Oh Liv! I don't know what happened, I did exactly what it said!" she sighed sadly, she had wanted tonight to be perfect and she'd ruined it already. Olivia chuckled lightly, knowing already that her girlfriend was useless in the kitchen. She rounded the counter to stand behind her and wrap an arm around her gently. She kissed Alex's neck lightly and presented her with the flowers she had brought. Alex sniffled slightly and smiled brightly at Olivia. The brunette hated seeing her girlfriend so upset, and picked up the phone with her free hand and called in their favourite Chinese, before grabbing her girlfriends wine and dragging her to the sofa. She positioned them so that Alex was curled into her side, Olivia's hand running through her hair. "I just wanted it to be perfect" Alex sighed.

"Sweetheart, I'm here with you it was always going to be perfect" Olivia smiled kissing the top of her head.

"I've got something I wanted to ask you." Alex said, sitting up so she could see Olivia's face. Olivia frowned slightly but nodded, fearing the worst "Well you know I don't have much family left but my brother and his wife and daughter have invited me down for my niece's fifth birthday and I wondered if you might like to come with me, you know as my girlfriend" she said quietly playing with her hands. It was unusual to see the blonde district attorney so unsure of herself, but she knew the issue of family was a sensitive one for Olivia and that she tried to avoid the topic at all costs. "You don't have to, if you don't want. It was just an idea" she added following Olivia's silence.

"I would love to meet your family Alex. I just, I didn't think you'd want me to. I'm not really family material, sometimes I still wonder why you haven't left yet" Olivia replied, grasping Alex's hand tightly in her own.

"I wish you could see in yourself what I see in you! Olivia, you're everything. You're kind and loving. Stubborn and strong-willed. You're beautiful and funny. You're just everything. Everytime I walk into the precinct and see you at your desk smiling at me my heart beats faster because I can't quite believe I'm lucky enough to call you mine. There is more than one type of family honey, and you're a big part of mine. My brother is going to love you, he's always been on my side, fighting my corner. Ever since we were kids" she smiled kissing Olivia gently. "I know this is going to be short notice but it's this weekend? I was meant to ask you sooner but I was scared you'd say no" she whispered. Olivia pulled the blonde back into her wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"I could never say no to you, Alex. I take it we're driving down on Friday after work?" she enquired, and felt the blonde sigh contently and nod against her. "I look forward to it" Olivia responded, and surprising even herself she was telling the truth.

The rest of the week passed by without incident and finally Olivia and Alex were pulling up outside a light blue dethatched house complete with a white picket fence and a tyre swing in the front porch. Olivia had offered to drive and Alex knew it was so she felt like she had some control in the situation. She'd been quite for most of the ride, and as they were about to exit the colour Alex took her hand and pulled her into a kiss "They. Will. Love. You." She assured exentuating every word with another kiss. Olivia half smiled and exited the car, as the three members of Alex's family came down the steps to meet them. Alex rounded to Olivia's side and took her hand in her own, dragging her forwards towards the house.

"AUNTY LEX!" a little girl screamed picking up her feet and running excitedly at her aunt who let go of Olivia's hand to sweep the little girl up and spin her round, causing them both to giggle.

"Hi baby!" Alex squeeled excitingly, causing Olivia to break out into a big grin. Putting the little girl on the ground she turned to Olivia. "Olivia, this is my little niece Lotte. Lotte this is my girlfriend Olivia" she smiled introducing the pair. Lotte looked up at Olivia as if inspecting her aunts choice in mate, before producing a big gap toothed grin and lauching herself at Olivia's legs.

"Nice to meet you 'Livia" she giggled, as Olivia bent down to give the girl a proper hug.

"Nice to meet you too Lotte. I love the look of your swing" she said pointing to the tyre swing hanging on the nearby swing. The little girl grinned even wider and grabbed Olivia's hand pulling her over to inspect it more closely, as Alex went to greet her brother and his wife.

"Hey Lexi" her brother greeted, picking up his little sister and spinning her round and she has previously done with his daughter. Alex squeeled and giggled loudly causing Olivia to look up from her role as swing pusher to smile at the pairs antics. "That must be the detective hot stuff you were telling us about?" he asked, waving in Olivia's direction, as Lotte grabbed her hand and pulled her over to her parents.

"Did you see me daddy?! Aunty 'Livia pushed me on the swing and I spun reallyyyyy fast!" she exclaimed, not even hesitating at calling Olivia her aunty, which cause Alex's heart to swell with pride and Olivia to blush furiously.

"Of course I saw you angel! Aunty Olivia is really good at the tire swing isn't she!" he said excitedly for his daughters sake before pulling Olivia into a tight hug, which was followed by another loving hug from his wife Alice. "Brandon, Brandon Cabot, and this is my wife Alice. Nice to finally meet the women who has made my baby sister so happy!" he smiled. Olivia was about to respond when she felt a tug on the bottom of her jeans, she looked down to see Lotte raise her arms expectantly for Olivia to pick her up. Olivia looked at Brandon, whom smiled and nodded before picking up the little girl who rested her head gently upon Olivia's shoulder.

"Olivia Benson" she replied, "the luckiest women in the world" she added. She had never felt so welcome by complete strangers and so happy to be Alex's girlfriend. Maybe the blonde was right. Maybe there really is more than one type of family.

**Too be continued...**


End file.
